


First Kiss

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: Please note that this is a graphic!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  True Love's Kiss  
> 

  


I am not very good at making these but I hope this is something close to what you wanted! <3 <3 Happy Valentines Day!!


End file.
